MLPS: The Ponies of Equestria
by Cartoon123MLPS
Summary: Just to say, I do NOT own My Little Pony or Littlest Pet Shop. Also my first fanfic so no hating. Summary: Twilight Sparkle and her pony friends must solve a friendship problem from outside of Equestria. It leads her to Downtown City, where Blythe and the seven pets live. The ponies eventually find out that Blythe is the only human to speak to pets, and they promise to keep her...
1. The Friendship Problem

p style="text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle"Friendship is the key.../span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"At least, that's what Blythe thought...p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Blythe, you OK?" p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Huh? Oh, yeah."p  
>p style="text-align: left;"The hedgehog, Russel, looked at Blythe with concern. He always seems to worry a lot... But today he seemed especially worried, as if something bad was going to happen.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"emIn Equestria...em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Twilight didn't think Princess Celestia would send them on a friendship mission, now that she had a castle of her very own ( She still missed her library) or even on a friendship mission outside Equestria.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Soooooo... Twilight, where we going, huh? Where we going?"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Outside Equestria!"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Um... Twilight? Shouldn't we stay?"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Not when there is a friendship problem to be solved! I, as the Princess of Friendship, must solve this problem with the help of all my very best friends!"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I can't wait!" shouted the over-enthusiastic party pony, Pinkie Pie.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I'll just find my traveling outfit, and we are all ago!" Rarity, a elegant unicorn who was VERY interested in any high-society events.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Where exactly are we going?" asked Applejack, a farm pony with a honest mouth.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p 


	2. Travel Ponies

"Ugh, my hooves..."

_You can do it Rarity, just another ten miles and you will be fine! Oh, it's a lost cause._

The ponies were traveling for exactly twenty-four hours. All of them were exhausted, even the pink party pony.

Then Twilight saw a town up ahead.

"OK girls, let's just settle by that town for a while to rest our hooves. Then we will continue on our trek."

The Mane Six have not heard more pleasing words in their entire lives.

"Ugh, woe is me!" Rarity said for dramatic effect.

Applejack rolled her eyes as Rarity forced out tears. Not an unusual reaction from Applejack when Rarity acted like she was a "damsel in distress".

Fluttershy, a shy pony who liked to stay quiet, spoke up.

"Atleast we get to rest."

"Atleast!" Rarity said. "I stand up another minute and I'll be sweating, and you all know how I DESPISE sweating!"

"We'll be fine Rarity," Twilight said. "As long as we stick togeth-"

"Nopony," Pinkie said. "Nopony!"

"What?" Rainbow Dash looked annoyed as ever when it came to Pinkie Pie.

"I don't see ponies," Pinkie replied. "I see... I don't know what I see!"


	3. The Biskit Twins

"Largest Ever Petshop?" Pinkie Pie stared at the heading of the building, then coughed.

"This place isn't treated well. Garbage everywhere!"

"Well, welcome to Downtown City. You'll get used to it."

The ponies screamed to find a brown haired girl surrounded by exactly seven pets.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

The ponies attempted to run away only to be blocked by four legs.

"Oh good, a po-on-iah!"

"Who are, like, these talking horses, like, doing here?" asked the black-haired girl.

" I don't know, Whitt."

"Maybe Blythe made a potion to make them talk?"

The girls nastily laughed and left Blythe, the pets, and the Elements if Harmony to fend for themselves.


	4. Introductions Are In Order

"Odd..."

Blythe stared at Whittany and Brittany as they left, snickering.

"Sooooo..."

"Petshop, introductions, fun," Zoe said with a smile.

" Okie dokie lokie!" said the pink horse with a huge grin.

When they arrived, Blythe smiled and said, "Hi Mrs. Twombly. Met some new friends, hopefully nice... see ya."

"I'm nice," Fluttershy said.

Mrs. Twombly squealed as she heard the voice. "Wha... Oh my, you're a cutie! And you talk, oh how delightful!"

"WellduhofcoursewetalkIlovetotalkit'ssowonderfultotalkthewonderskftalkingIcouldn'timaginewhatit-"

"Um..., excuse her, she gets overly excited that's all," Applejack said reassuringly.

"Oh, it's OK, Minka gets that way, too. If only we knew what she was saying..."

"Ooh,ooh,letmetryIbetIcanhearwhatsheisaying!"


	5. Getting To Know Them

"Miss Rarity, I must know where you get the materials to beautify your hair!"

"It's simple darling, just find ten cans of hairspray, a hundred hairclips, then style it the way you want. This is the way I prefer it."

"It looks absolutely beautiful! "

"Meh, who cares?" Russel butted in.

"Who doe-"

Rarity looked as if she was about to explode. With anger, or was it out of being flabbergasted? Russel did not know, and Russel did not care.

Maybe it was a girl thing to talk about hair and clothes. Russell just didn't care.

Rarity glared at Russell, as he looked at his checklist.

Vinnie who dances, Zoe sings..

It was all a major blow out to him.

"Who needs to be a star anyway? I don't need to be a star like the others!"

Blythe then walked in with a big smile on her face.

"I... passed!"

Everyone started cheering as Blythe took a seat.

"I say we celebrate with s' mores!

"With or without the marshmellows?"

"Silly, you can't have s'mores without marshmellows!"

"Then I'll pass."

Pinkie scowled at Russel with dismay. No marshmellows ment that Russel wouldn't see the full joy of eating sweets.

Then it dawned on her.

Russel never ate a good sugary delight from Sugar Cube Corner.

Well, it's time she showed these pets a good time.


	6. Party With Pinkie

From** here on out all chapters will be longer :)**

"LET'S... PAR-TAY!"

Everyone stared at Pinkie as she jumped up and down on her tail.

"Pinkie!"

Twilight grew enraged as she stuffed sweets into the pets mouths.

Pinkie looked at Twilight as she stuffed a marshmellow in RusseI's mouth.

"What?"

Russel choked on the marshmellow and screamed.

"She's crazy!"

_She is a little crazy_Twilight thought.

Pinkie glared and at her Unicorn friend.

_Party pooper._

"I just can not believe you want me to stop this party!"

"You don't need to stop, Pinkie. You just can not stuff food into them."

Pinkie lit up. Even though the purple Unicorn can get grumpy at times, Pinkie's parties always seemed to cheer her up a bit.

"Time to par-tay!"

Pinkie continued to jump and cheer and ...

Pinkie realized that Rainbow Dash wasn't taking part of the festivities.

Then Pinkie remembered the friendship problem.

**Chapters will be published Monday and Friday until the story is done. XD**


	7. Back On Track

Fluttershy looked as the party went on without her. She never really was a fan of big crowds, but she usually took a small time of the party to play with her fellow pony friends.

She felt a small paw on her shoulder.

"Oh, hi little mongoose."

"Hi... I am Sunil."

"My name is Fluttershy."

The two smiled at eachother.

"So, your party shy too, huh?"

"Actually, I don't trust these new pony people..."

"Oh, they are nice. Sure, a few can be rather brash at times, but they all have nice hearts."

_Sunil was nice, but he just doesn't trust us... he might not trust me! Yet he is talking to me..._

"Fluttershy, come join the party!" Pinkie Pie said

.

"But..."

"No buts!"

"But..."

"NO BUTS!"

Everypony stared at Pinkie.

_The friendship problem!_

Twilight looked at her friends. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all, but I am afraid we must go."

"But we haven't sang the welcome song! One, two, a one, two, hree! Hit it!"

**Zoe: I'm gonna talk about a few things...**

Zoe sang out loud to her friends.

"But..."

Zoe continued to sing, ignoring Twilight.


	8. The Great Escape

"I think they're planning something," Russel said to his friends.

"But they seem nice," Penny Ling replied.

"They may _seem_ nice, but what if they were _evil _in the inside?"

"But..."

"No buts!"

_At Night Time_

"OK girls, ready?"

The other Elements nodded.

Outside, there was only Mrs. Twombly doing... something.

Pinkie tested the door.

"It won't budge!"

"Let me try," Rarity replied.

"Pinkie's right!"

"OK, then we're just going to use the little flap..."

Pinkie slipped right through.

The others, of course, got stuck.

"OK Rarity, your turn," Twilight whispered.

Rarity went, horn first, then slid under the flap without a hitch.

"How did you..."

"Easy. You all just dived right in. I just slid carefully under."

Rarity stared at Pinkie.

"Of course, I don't know how she got through like that without getting stuck."

Fluttershy suggested, "Pinkie being Pinkie?"

The others nodded.

"OK girls, we just need to get out without Mrs. T. knowing."

The ponies walked carefully across the floor, hiding in different places when Anna Twombly came out.

Twilight opened the door carefully with her magic.

"OK, we just-"

Right then, a car went by. But of course, the ponies didn't know it was a car.

"W-what w-w-was that?"

"I don't know, but we need to make sure it doesn't see us."

The ponies looked at it carefully for a while.

"Why don't we call it a Smoke Beast?" Rarity suggested.

"Yes, and the Smoke Beast doesn't seem to come off the silver rock thing," Pinkie replied.

The ponies crossed the "silver rock thing" and, before you know it, they were right on the border where they saw Largest Ever Pet Shop.

"OK, we just ne-"

Twily didn't finish her sentence. They were all picked up at once by long arms and were brought inside Largest Ever Pet Shop.


	9. The Not-So-Great Escape

"HEEEELP!"

Twilight's calls meant nothing.

"Forget it," a cat all to familiar to Pinkie's sister Maud said. "No one heeds our calls."

"Um... I... we have a friendship problem to fix... we need one person, just one person, to heed our calls.

"What's a person?" Rarity questioned.

Twilight stared at Rarity. At this point, she expected everypony to know what a person is.

"You know, those creepy two legged creatures."

"Oooooh," everyone said.

Twilight rolled her eyes.

Then Twilight remembered something.

Mustering all her strength, Twilight teleported all her friends outside.

"They should put a magic lock," Twilight commented. "Like that time with King Sombra and the Crystal Heart.

They all nodded as they made their way toward LPS.

**Sorry that the chapters were late. I got busy with school and all. :3**


	10. Square One

Russel watched as the ponies walked into the day camp.

"So, where have you been?" Russel asked.

"Largest Ever Pet Shop," Twilight said, shaking her head. "It wasn't what I thought it would be."

"Are you spies?" Pepper eyed them suspiciously.

"What? No! We don't know where we are, we are starving, AND we need to find somepony who has a problem so we can fix it!" Twilight looked she was about to explode.

Blythe watched from a distance as the purple... Winged-Unicorn? Or Horned-Pegasus? Either way, it was in an outburst. Blythe watched as Sunil crouched on her lap.

"She's scary." Sunil pointed a shaking finger at the outraged horse.

Blythe stood up. She wanted to tell the thing to calm down, but they weren't any normal pets. Other people could hear them talk, and they obviously didn't know her secret. She knew she could trust pets with her secret, but Blythe didn't know whether to trust these newcomers or not.

Blythe walked over to the orange one with blonde hair and green eyes. "Does she usually outrage like this? And can I trust you guys with a secret?"

The orange filly smiled. "Only when she is really, really mad."

"As for the second question, you can tell all of us if we all Pinkie Promise."

They looked at the pink equine.

"Stay out of this, Pinkie," the orange pony rolled her eyes as she replied. "But she does have a point."

"What's a Pinkie Promise?" Blythe asked.

"It's a Promise that you can not, I repeat, CAN NOT, break. If you do..." Pinkie made the "I'll have my payback" motion with her hooves.

"Um... OK... all of you must Pinkie Promise to tell nobody about the fact that I can talk to animals."

"We cross our hearts, hope to fly, we stick some cupcakes in our eyes!"


	11. The Truth

The ponies stared at Blythe in bewilderment.

"So let me get this straight," Rainbow Dash started. "We land in this weird world, we are taken to this Pet Shop, and now you say that you're the only two-leg that can talk to pets?"

"She's a Human," Penny Ling said protectively.

"Whatever!"

Blythe continued to stare at them, which made Twilight uncomfortable.

"That's sort of right. For some reason, after I moved here, I started to be able to talk to pets. I don't know how, or why, but I'm able to actually here what pets are saying. And the only Human that knows is my friend, Youngmee Song."

Twilight started to have a headache. "Then why are we able to talk to them?"

"Because you're Horses?" Vinnie said.

"**WE ARE PONIES, NOT HORSES!"**

"Well, why are you here anyways? Why are you not with your owners?"

Rainbow Dash's fuse was growing short, Twilight realized. Any more insults and she would be blowing up. Literally.

"We don't have owners," Applejack quickly said.

"Then you're strays?"

"No."

"Then where are you even from?"

"From Equestria!"

Rainbow Dash slouched down.

"Oops."

"Equestria?"

"It's where Ponies, Pegasi, Unicorns, and Earth Ponies alike, live," Twilight explained.

"No wonder you screamed when you saw me. You never saw a Human before."

"Well, my question still wasn't answered."

"Oh," Twilight replied. "Right. Princess Celestia asked for me and my friends," Twilight pointed her hoof at her friends, "To go outside Equestria and solve a friendship problem. And I'm afraid this place cut our trip short. No offense."

"No offense? You're a freaking horse with wings and a horn! BEST. DAY. EVER!"

"I'm an Alicorn," Twilight clarified. "And we said, we aren't horses."

Then Twilight turned to Blythe. "So, what do you do for a living? Oh, and in case you were wondering, we own our own pets, and we have jobs. Our pets don't talk, though."

"Well," Blythe started, "I design clothes for pets, and recently I started doing it for people..."

"You. Design. Clothes! Oh, I just love, love, _love _designing clothes! And making them to!"

Twilight had never seen Rarity so excited. It was as if Pinkie's personality was transported to Rarity, and Rarity's personality was now Pinkie's. Pinkie was just standing there, looking proper, and Rarity was literally ricocheting of the walls.


	12. If The Hoof Fits

Twilight felt better now that the pets new what was going on. They were even suggesting problems and solutions related to friendship.

She realized her friends felt the same. Still, they all knew that there was indeed a problem out there waiting to be fixed.

"Maybe," Zoe said, rubbing her chin with her paw, "somebody did something when they were angry, when they were not supposed to do that. Maybe they hit the ot"her person or pet when they should just talk it out.

"Could happen," Twilight replied.

"Or," Russel pondered out loud. "The Biskit Twins need to change, and these ponies were sent to do just that."

"The Biskit Twins?" Pinkie stared as the pets turned from their discussion.

"Remember the kids from when we first saw you? Those were the two Biskit Sisters."

"Well, we'll have to see if the hoof fits."

"Mrs. T., I'm taking the pets- and ponies- for a walk. I should be back in an hour or so."

As they walked toward Largest Ever Pet Shop, people stared at the ponies, particularly the Pegasi and Unicorns.

Twilight shifted uncomfortably. She didn't enjoy everyone staring at her and her friends.

When they finally reached Largest Ever, the Biskits were already at the doors.

"Are you guys psychic or something?" Blythe was always startled when they just popped up in front of her.

"We just have a way of things like this."

Twilight rolled her eyes. It reminded her of the bullies that called Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow Crash".

"FYI Blythe, we don't talk to weirdos that have talking horses."

"FYI?" Twilight looked at them with confusion.

"Let alone horses that don't even know what FYI means."

"For your information," Blythe replied.

At that moment, Rainbow exploded.

"SO WHAT IF WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? WE HAVE OTHER MEANINGS OF KNOWLEDGE!"

Everyone stared at her. She was known for being rash, but she never really exploded like that.

"Rainbow, calm down," Twilight tried to reassure her friend, but she failed.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN AT A TIME LIKE THIS?"

"Um..."

"EXACTLY!"

Twilight turned around, and, just like that, the Biskits were gone.

"Um... I don't really think the hoof fits..."

"Me neither," Rarity pawed the ground.

"Sooooo, we're back at square one."

Everypony groaned. They didn't know what the problem was, but it was starting to get annoying trying to think of one thing that Twilight and/or her friends didn't solve.

**www**

Twilight watched as Blythe slouched in her chair. "You OK?" She asked.

Blythe looked up. "Yeah, just pondering something."

"About friendship?"

All the pieces of the puzzle clicked together in Blythe's head.

"I think so!"

**So, next chapter they are going to try to fix the friendship problem. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As if the Biskit Twins would ever change for more then an episode. XD**


	13. Epilogue

Celestia looked out the window of her palace. It's been days since Twilight went on her "quest". Princess Luna and Spike were starting to worry about them.

Celestia has spent days trying to calm her sister and watch for her former student. She was starting to get concerned herself.

"They're probably just lost," Princess Cadence said, walking up behind the teacher.

"I hope so. Equestria might start worrying too much about their princess."

"I know you are worried, sister," Luna started. "But like Cadence said, they are gifted and strong."

"I just hope they come back in one piece..."


End file.
